


A Date

by Anonymous



Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Demon Summoning, Demons, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Skeppy summons his favourite demon to ask him on a date.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: KK's Skephalo Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097348
Comments: 18
Kudos: 329
Collections: Anonymous





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy!!
> 
> As I mentioned in the previous fic "Summoned Straight To My Heart", I was scrolling through the skephalo tag on tumblr and came across a drawing by taurimino. I was inspired to write "SSTMH" and this fic "A Date".
> 
> The post that inspired me: https://taurimino.tumblr.com/post/640346394455064576/hello-skephalo-fans

The clearing in the dense forest was barely illuminated by the moon's gentle light. It made drawing the summoning circle a difficult and slow going task, but he eventually managed it.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Start speaking. His words were firm and resolute.

There was a rumbling that signalled he was getting closer to his goal. With a smirk, he picked up the pace, pushing as much power into his words as he could.

Then with a lightning strike to the centre of the summoning circle BadBoyHalo appeared. Fire danced across his skin and his white eyes glowed brightly.

"What do you -" his booming greeting cut off the moment he noticed who was stood before him. He sighed.

Although he looked annoyed, the slight quirk to his lips and the fondness in his milky eyes was evidence of his true feelings. "You again?" he said.

Grinning, Skeppy nodded. "Me again!"

"What do you want this time?" Bad asked. His tail had started to wag behind him despite the irritated tone he was using.

Skeppy made a show of thinking deeply. Then, with a hopeful smile, he said simply, "a date!"

Blinking owlishly, Bad repeated, "a date."

"A date," Skeppy confirmed.

"You... you want to go on a date with me?" Bad checked.

Nodding again, Skeppy admitted, "I've been wanting to ask you on a date since the second time I summoned you." He chuckled awkwardly and looked away in embarrassment. "I just didn't have the courage until now!"

Bad flushed brightly. His tail was wagging rapidly behind him and his wings fluttered.

When he received no verbal answer, Skeppy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I don't want you to feel pressured so you can say no," he reassured. He really didn't want Bad to say yes just because he felt obligated. "I'd understand!"

Bad laughed, shaking his head. "What? You muffinhead!" He looked at the human with nothing but affection. "I would love to go on a date with you!"

Relieved, Skeppy laughed and looked back at the demon he had fallen for. "Does... does that mean I can get a kiss?" he asked tentatively.

Bad walked out of the summoning circle and cupped Skeppy's face in his warm palms. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and there was a spark of power between them at he contact. Pulling back, he looked at the dazed look on the human's face with fondness.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day you first summoned me," he confessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed <3 I love you all!! Mwah!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @kittykissesuwu :D
> 
> \--KK


End file.
